


Jealous Heechul

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul gets jealous, Seunghyun gets something in return....Originally posted on AFF on 3/2/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/680825/jealous-heechul-heechul--top-heetop





	Jealous Heechul

They were at a party for Seunghyun's work, and Heechul was bored out of his mind. Seunghyun always promised not to leave him alone- at least not for very long. But he's always gone for ages and Heechul is stuck by himself- or worse, with older wives. Tonight Heechul was left to his own devices. Seunghyun's boss had drug him off a while ago, and Heechul had lost track of him. Mrs. Lee- the wife of Seunghyun's boss- had kept him company for a while and he appreciated it. She was a spitfire who didn't put up with anyone's nonsense. While Mr. Lee was a little stand-offish about Seunghyun and Heechul's relationship- Seunghyun being the only gay person Mr. Lee knows- Mrs. Lee was mad that Seunghyun hadn't proposed yet.

"Good lord,  what is that boy _waiting_ for?" She would exclaim whenever she caught Seunghyun looking at Heechul. Heechul would just snort into his glass.

 

  
But Mrs. Lee had excused herself to speak to some other guests, and Heechul was scanning the crowd to find... there he is. Talking to a pretty with wavy hair and a floral dress. She leaned up to whisper something into Seunghyun's ear, and a slow smile spread across Seunghyun's face. Heechul gripped his glass and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you trying to eviscerate with your eyes?" Mrs. Lee was back at his side. Heechul didn't answer, but tried to calm his features.

"Ah, Yubin. Sweet girl, but she does take it a little far sometimes. Especially with men who are unavailable. It's like a game to her. I haven't said anything to her before because I didn't want to hurt her feelings but clearly it's time to step in."

_Before I scratch her eyes out_ , Heechul thought.

 

  
The ride home was tense. Heechul sat with arms and legs crossed away from Seunghyun. He stared out the window, barely answering when Seunghyun spoke to him.

Seunghyun sighed. "I can't believe you're jealous of Yubin. She's a child and a girl and a coworker and I love you!"

"Should have led off with that," Heechul said softly, but Seunghyun still heard him.

 

* * *

  
At home, Heechul walked in to the bedroom and slammed the door. Seunghyun flopped onto the sofa and sighed, again. He never understood why Heechul got so jealous. Seunghyun would never cheat on him or leave him. He loved him too much. He told Heechul all the time that he loved him- wasn't that enough?

  
"Seunghyun," Heechul called from down the hall. "Could you come here for a minute?"

Seunghyun rubbed his face and stood up. He hoped Heechul wasn't gearing up for a fight. Seeing the light in the bedroom, Seunghyun walked in.

  
And his mouth ran dry.

  
And his dick turned to stone.

  
Heechul stood wearing nothing but a pair of black booty shorts and black knee high boots.

"Are those women's boots?" _Really, pabo?_ his mind screamed. _**That's** what you're focused on? _ He licked his lips at the obvious bulge in his beloved's shorts. His eyes flicked up at a soft jangle. A pair of handcuffs dangled from Heechul's finger.

  
"I think you're forgotten who you belong to," Heechul purred. "Take off your clothes and climb into bed."

  
Seunghyun couldn't speak, and did as he was told. Heechul walked over to the side of the bed and cuffed Seunghyun to it. Sitting back, Heechul ran his fingers over his throat, contemplating. Seunghyun loved Heechul's throat- even now his eyes were darkening. Heechul straddled Seunghyun and ran a finger down his own chest, stopping at his shorts.

"Want me to touch you, baby?" Seunghyun asked breathlessly, straining against the handcuffs. Heechul leaned forward, a breath from Seunghyun's lips.

"No talking." he said, moving out of the way when Seunghyun moved to kiss him. Instead, he ran his tongue up and down Seunghyun's neck, tugging an earlobe with his teeth. Seunghyun sucked in a breath and bucked his hips. Heechul moved lower down, slowly sliding his nearly bare body with Seunghyun's. He nipped along Seunghyun's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. He stroked Seunghyun's sides, over his pecs, down his stomach, licking around the belly button, and down along where Seunghyun's happy trail should be. Seunghyun moaned as Heechul kneaded his thighs and bit them.

"Please, baby." Seunghyun lifted his hips. Heechul teasingly obliged, ghosting his tongue up Seunghyun's shaft, twirling delicately around the head. Seunghyun moaned. Heechul took all of Seunghyun, bobbing his head up and down. Seunghyun's breathing became ragged when Heechul lightly touched his sensitive balls.

"I think you're prepared enough," Heechul proclaimed a few minutes later, tugging off his shorts but leaving the boots on. "Now it's my turn."  
 

Seunghyun, still handcuffed, watched as Heechul poured lube over his fingers. "Let me stretch you, baby."

Heechul ignored him. Seunghyun watched, eyes blazing, as Heechul inserted one finger into himself. He knew the position couldn't be comfortable, but he also knew Heechul wasn't going to uncuff him. Heechul must have added another finger because his face relaxed, and he smiled. He bit his lip as his hand moved and Seunghyun tugged at the handcuffs. At the sound, Heechul smiled. Without speaking, he removed his fingers and impaled himself on Seunghyun.

"Jesus, Chulie! You're so tight!" Seunghyun cried out. Heechul didn't answer, simply raised himself up only to slam back down. Seunghyun was seeing stars.

"Chulie, let me go," he panted. "I want to feel you!"

Heechul just bounced up and down. Seunghyun closed his eyes knowing he wouldn't last long at this pace.

"Heenim," Seunghyun chanted. "Heenim, Heenim, Hee-" Seunghyun exploded with a shout. Panting harshly, he opened his eyes when he felt Heechul crawling over him.

"Suck," Heechul commanded, positioning his cock in front of Seunghyun's mouth. Seunghyun obliged, sucking as hard as he could while Heechul stroked along. Seunghyun hated not being able to touch Heechul's soft skin, hated that it wasn't him alone that made him come undone.

Heechul released with a curse, and a few shallow thrusts in Seunghyun's mouth. Seunghyun drank him down greedily. After Heechul caught his breath, he climbed off Seunghyun and went to clean himself. Coming back, he cleaned Seunghyun and finally uncuffed him. Seunghyun grabbed Heechul and pulled him close.

"I love _you_ Heechul," Seunghyun murmured. "I love you and no one else. I may look, I may flirt, but I never touch. It's only ever you. No one can compare." he pulled back and pushed Heechul's hair out of his face. "I love _you_. I live with _you_. I want to marry _you_."

Heechul's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You can't just say that because I'm angry and jealous."

"I would never just say anything like that. I've always known that I love you, but now I'm willing to make it permanent. I'm ready. You belong to me."

Heechul tweaked a nipple. "And?"

Seunghyun chuckled and kissed Heechul. "And I belong to you. Body, mind, and soul. I am yours."

 

 


End file.
